Outside the Box
by lil miss meiling
Summary: It was a decision he hadn’t even had to think about, the only thing on his mind being to save his boss’s life. When a case gets out of hand, Tony is forced to reveal a power he had kept hidden from the world. A whole can of worms is opened. Slightly AU
1. Coming Out of the Closet

Authors Note: Hey guys. I've had this idea for a while, but it's been a rough start lol. Hopefully you can enjoy it anyway :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Warnings: This is slightly AU, in that Tony does have special abilities, although it it still set in the regular NCIS universe.

Chapter One: Out of the Closet

Tony pushed up the sleeve of his black button down and glanced at his watch before his eyes darted around, scoping out the highest level of the city parking garage. His fingers tightened around the straps of the duffle bag in his hand as he continued to wait for the target to arrive. "Three minutes," he thought to himself. "Man, sometimes I hate being the undercover go-to guy." It wasn't that he was nervous, per say. He had complete faith in his team to keep him out of trouble, no, it wasn't that at all. It was the _waiting_ that got to him.

This left his boss, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, both slightly amused and anxious as he watched him from his spot behind one of the empty vehicles, close enough to jump in if necessary but far away enough to not be seen. "McGee, what's our status?"

"Subject is approaching the garage boss," the young field agent responded, his eyes following the tracking beacon on his laptop screen. When Tim glanced up he caught sight of the taxi cab they had been waiting for. "He's getting out of the car now and....just entered the garage."

"You hear that Tony?" Gibbs says, slowly taking out his gun and getting into position. "You're up."

"Got it boss." And he did. They had gone over the briefs a hundred times. He knew them backwards and forwards. Hell, Tony probably knew more about the man than he knew about himself. The exchange would be a piece of cake. He hoped.

Hearing the click of the door handle, he turned around to meet the dealer who went by the name of Victor Hensen, who also happened to be their murderer. A petty officer was slain after discovering one of his fellow officers had been selling cocaine on board their ship. When it was discovered that Hensen actually had an entire network of buyers, it had been decided that catching him in the act would make the prosecution stronger. That was where Tony came in. Quickly looking over the man, Tony bit down on his lower lip, playing the part of the intimidated sailor. Hensen bought it.

"Haven't seen you before," his gruff voice came out, watching him closely. His seemingly black eyes caught Tony's, trying to get a good read on him.

"Yeah...I drew the short straw this week," the senior field agent answered.

"Well, it's simple enough. You give me the cash. I give you the merch. We all leave."

Tony raised a brow. "Do I get to see the stuff first?"

A smirk appeared on Hensen's face. "I see they gave you a few pointers. That's good." He glanced down to his own bag and unzipped it, tilting it just enough to give Tony a glance at the powdered, white contents. "I showed you mine, now you show me yours."

Tony held back an eye roll. 'Way to go with the most cliched line possible...' he thought. Regardless, he did as he was told and unzipped the bag to reveal the wads of cash inside. "Are we good?"

Just as Hensen opened his mouth to respond, however, his cell phone went off, and instead Tony was put on hold. As soon as the man answered the call Tony was put on high alert with a nagging feeling that something was about to go very wrong. So of course when Hensen's eyes flickered in his direction it was of no surprise when in the next instant all hell broke loose.

Tony barely had time to jump out of the way before the first shot was fired, wincing as the bullet grazed his arm. Gritting his teeth he ignored the painful burn and drew his weapon as Gibbs confronted their target.

"NCIS," he yelled. "Lower your weapon Hensen." But the other did not listen, and Gibbs was then ducking for cover as well.

Bullets were flying from both parties as Gibbs radioed for backup and ordered McGee to call the paramedics. When he looked out from his position once more, however, he caught sight of Hensen weaving his way through the lot, using the cars to shield him. The two NCIS agents caught sight of one another briefly, just enough time for them to confirm one another's movements. Guns raised, they followed behind him, ducking for cover each time a shot went off.

It wasn't until finally the sound of an empty round hit Gibbs's ears that he spurred into action. Weapon in hand he tackled the suspect, knocking away the gun in the other man's hand, which Tony quickly grabbed. What hadn't been expected was the strength hiding in Hensen's seemingly lanky body which refused to give in to the older field agent. And the next moment would be one Tony would never forget.

Whether it was a slip up on Hensen's part or he had planned it all along, before Tony could blink both their murderer and his boss were going over the edge of the parking garage. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the form of the man he had come to see as a father disappear over the edge. Racing over to where the two had been standing Tony dove to the edge, his arm flying out in front of him as his green eyes locked onto their target. It was a decision he hadn't even had to think about, the only thing on his mind being to save his boss's life.

In that instant Gibbs and Hensen's tangled bodies ceased to fall, coming to a complete stop in midair. Choosing to ignore their shocked faces Tony concentrated solely on bringing them back up towards the flat surface, the fingers of his free hand pressing against his temple. It had been a while since he had to move anything heavier than a few household appliances and it was taking a tole. His head was pounding and he was vaguely aware of the droplets of blood coming from his nose, but he ignored it.

Just when the two were close enough to touch he heard Ziva yelling his name. It was just enough of a distraction to break his concentration and suddenly he was grabbing onto Gibbs's hands, screaming at the weight that yanked down on his arms. Tony briefly remembered he had been shot. "I could use some help here!"

As soon as the words left his lips, the mossad agent was at his side, grabbing onto their boss as well and within moments the four of them were back on solid ground. Ziva instantly had Hensen on chest, arms yanked behind his back as she cuffed him. She glanced at her fellow agents as she pulled him up from the ground but barely had time to part her lips before Gibbs spoke up.

"Get him downstairs," Gibbs ordered, his voice tight with anger as he glared at the main he had almost killed him. "And keep his mouth shut until we get back to headquarters."

Through weary eyes Tony glanced up at his partner, offering a faint smile when he saw her worried look, waiting until she was dragging the dealer away before collapsing to his knees. His arm burned from the bullet graze and his head was pounding while blood was still coming from his nose. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to focus on breathing. In and out. In and out. Just like he had been doing all his life. When he finally opened his eyes again Gibbs was beside him, watching him with an unreadable expression that made Tony sigh. 'I knew this was too good to last,' he thought to himself, a huff of sad laughter escaping his lips. 'Just like every other time...there's always _something_.' With weary eyes he met his boss's gaze. "Boss...look, I-"

"Later Tony," Gibbs interrupted, his voice unusually soft. "You need to get checked out first." His gaze turned to the still bleeding cut in his young agent's arm before he stood and held out his hand, which Tony took gratefully. Before he could complain about needing help, however, he fell to Gibbs's scrutinizing glare. "Don't even think about it. You're going," he stated firmly, placing Tony's unharmed arm over his shoulders, taking most of his weight.

"But Boss...," Tony whined, only to feel the familiar sting on the back of his head He let out a dramatic sigh before letting silence reign between them. He supposed he should be thankful for the minor pit stop, even if it was to the ER. After all, it gave him more time to think of how the hell he was going to explain what had just taken place.


	2. Radioactive Spiders and Kryptonite

Authors Note: I'd like to thank everyone who read and who commented on the first chapter to this. Hopefully you guys will find this chapter just as entertaining :-)

Chapter Two: Radioactive Spiders and Kryptonite

Tony had been relieved that his trip the ER had been short lived. A few stitches and a prescription later they had sent him on his way...right into Gibbs's waiting car. He tried to read into his boss's expression but as usual it was proving to be a bit difficult, though he still picked up on the hint of anxiousness in his eyes. Of course Tony couldn't blame the older man. After all, he had witnessed his senior field agent pull some crazy x-men moves and stop him mid flight. Hell, if their roles had been reversed Tony was pretty sure he would've thought he was hallucinating, or in one of those situations where suddenly you wake up in a hospital bed and realize it was all just a nightmare. 'Actually,' he thought, 'that probably wouldn't be so bad. A bit cliche, but at least if that were the case I wouldn't have to find a new job.'

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that Tony nearly jumped when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. "Ya in there DiNozzo?"

With a sheepish smile, Tony nodded and opened the door to get out of the car, only then realizing that rather than facing his apartment building he was standing in front of Gibbs's home. He was going to say something but the look in his boss's eyes seem to be just daring him to say something. Tony knew better. He kept quiet and followed the older man inside.

For his own part, Gibbs had spent most of the car ride trying to figure out how to approach his senior field agent's latest actions. Over and over again he saw himself falling over that ledge, feeling completely weightless as he waited for the inevitable to happen. But something had interrupted that process and somehow he was still alive. He needed to know how, and the only person who could explain what had happened was now standing in his kitchen looking completely lost. So he offered a drink. "Beer?"

At that Tony breathed out a soft laugh, carding his fingers through short, spiky hair. "Ah hell boss. You don't have to do this...I can have my resig-"

As soon as the young man had started talking Gibbs knew from his tone it was going nowhere good. Though he rarely let it show, Gibbs knew about Tony's insecurities and had done his best to show the young agent that they were unfounded. And while yes, their current situation was in uncharted waters, he couldn't imagine the other thinking he would simply wipe his hands clean of him. It was because of this that before Tony could finish his sentence he cuffed him on the back of his head. "Did I ask for your resignation DiNozzo?" he asked, turning to face his agent, brow raised. "I didn't think I was in the habit of getting rid of someone for saving my life."

"Well, no...I just thought-"

Gibbs smirked, shaking his head as he made his way across the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Well that was your first mistake." He paused for a moment, glancing back to take in his senior agent's surprised expression. "Ah hell DiNozzo...Now am I confused as hell over what happened? Of course. Do I expect answers? Hell yeah I do. But at no point have I thought or will I think that you need to resign. Got it?"

Wide, green eyes stared for a moment as Tony drank in the words his boss had just spoken, not believing what had just been said. He had been sure that after the...incident, that Gibbs would've pegged him for a freak and sent him packing, though a small part of him had held out hope. After all, they'd been together over 7 years now. That had to count for something. And it had. So Tony grinned as his hand came up to rub the slightly sore spot on the back of his head. "I got it boss. But...I think this story is gonna call for something a bit stronger than a beer."

Gibbs let out a small chuckle, placing the beer bottle in his hand back in the fridge and closing the door. "Got a point there. You know the drill. Bourbon's in the basement."

As the two headed downstairs and Gibbs poured the drinks, Tony couldn't help but feel relieved, even if it was only short lived. Gibbs's reassurance that his job wasn't going anywhere had quelled part of the fear that had been brewing since earlier that day, but he had a feeling the hardest part was still ahead. Just how exactly does one go about explaining that they have telekinesis? It was this thought that left Tony's head reeling, leaving him to quickly down the shot of bourbon as soon as the glass was handed to him. The fact that it was refilled a minute later though, did slightly surprise him. He supposed this was his boss's way of giving a bit of time to gather his thoughts, and he was grateful.

There weren't many options in terms of how he could go about this. Lying was out of the question and there weren't exactly any how-to books written on this kind of thing. 'I wonder if he's seen X-Men....,' he thought briefly before shaking his head. Tony knew the answer to that without even having to think. "Any chance I can convince you this is all a dream?" he asked, his voice only carrying a small amount hope. That hope was dashed as soon as he fell under the infamous stare. "Can't blame a guy for trying." The words were muttered, and when he finally had the courage to raise his gaze Tony realized his boss was busying himself with the boat, sandpaper in hand. He was thankful for the casualness of it all, as if he weren't just about to spill his guts about something he had been trying to hide since he was a child. With one last sigh, he downed the shot of bourbon, relishing in the momentary burn, and started to talk.

"I don't really know when it started...not really anyway. Hell, I could've had this thing since birth and have no idea...The craziest part is I wasn't even the first one to know. When I was younger my parents would often stay out until the earlier hours of the morning, so the nanny was always the one to put me to bed." He bit back a laugh at how that must've sounded. "Anyway, so one night when I was 5, my parents came home from some benefit or another and I guess it was a ritual for my mom to check in on me. Sometimes I'd be awake and she'd smile at me while trying to scold me for staying up so late."

"One night though, rather than wake up when she was kissing me goodnight I woke up to her screaming. I bolted up just as my dad came to the doorway and suddenly I felt myself dropping and everything in my room was crashing down. At first no one said anything and I think that's what scared me more. They both just stood there staring at me with these horrified expressions like I was a monster or something. After a while I just burst out crying and wailing until finally my mom seemed to snap out of her shock and rushed over to me."

"I didn't understand what had happened and they hadn't wanted to remember it, so after a while it just kind of faded from everyones mind. No son of my father's bearing the DiNozzo name was gonna be a freak of nature." Tony scoffed. "It never went far though...every year I got older there were more signs that there was something...different, about me. It was never as dramatic as that first night but...things would turn on and off, or I'd want something that was on the other side of the room and the next thing I knew it was right in front of me."

"Things got worse though...once my mom passed. If my father ever saw the slightest sign that something was wrong I paid for it, until one night..."

As Tony's words trailed off Gibbs turned towards him, frowning as he recognized the solemn, lost look in his younger agent's eyes that he always got when thinking about his past. Without a word he placed the sheet of sandpaper on his workbench and moved to stand beside Tony, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The italian was slightly surprised by the gesture, but tossed an apologetic smile and cleared his throat. "Anyway...I was disowned that night. Afterwards I started to realize I needed to get a handle on things. I mean, being able to move things with your mind and having no control over it, probably not the best idea. So whenever I was alone I'd practice. If I concentrated on something enough I could lift it up, move it around, make it dance, the whole nine yards. After everything at home though, I never let on that I was any different than anyone else. I'd slip up sometimes though, and people around me would start to think there was something off about me...S'why I never really stayed anywhere too long I guess."

"You stayed here," Gibbs offered, his head reeling as he tried to take in everything the young man in front of him was saying. Tony had been struggling with this ever since he was a child, and had never had anyone around to support him...Gibbs could only imagine what had happened between Tony and his father. He wouldn't push that though, knowing that he had just witnessed a side of Tony most rarely saw. Truth be told he felt honored that Tony had opened up to him...True, given the events that had previously transpired some sort of explanation was needed, but this...This was Tony finally letting someone else into a part of his life he had kept closed.

"Yeah well...no one here is really normal, so I figured I fit right in," Tony replied flippantly, his lips slowly curving into an amused smile. And just like that, the tension in the air was broken and Gibbs removed his hand, nudging him with his elbow before moving back towards the boat. "So...what now?"

'What now...' Gibbs thought briefly, resuming his actions and sanding down the wood that made up the frame of his next masterpiece. "Now...you help me sand down this wood," he replied, unable to think of anything else.

He was surprised when Tony simply grinned and was about to question him but the words were gone as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. Rather than watching the other stand up to help, he watched as with one look a sheet of sandpaper flew up from the workbench and began moving across the wood. It had been one thing to be subject to his power, but to see it...Suddenly he had to wonder how he had never known. They had worked together for years and yet he hadn't a clue there was anything out of the ordinary in him.

Tony seemed to catch on to what Gibbs was thinking and shook his head. "You can't know everything boss. Your head would explode."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You do realize that's cheating right?" he asked, watching the paper sliding back and forth on its own.

Tony laughed as he got to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. "Fine, fine," he conceded, making his way over and taking the square paper in his own hand. For the first time in years he felt completely at ease. He had always scoffed at the idea when people say sharing is good for the soul, but even Tony had to admit that in this case it had been true. Part of him wanted to push the other a bit, just to hear some of this thoughts. But at the same time Tony acknowledged that he had just unleashed the idea of telekinesis onto a man who could barely use a computer. It would take time.

Little did he know, however, that time was something they may not have.


	3. When a Stranger Calls

Chapter Three: When a Stranger Calls

It had come as somewhat of a surprise to Tony when work continued on as usual. Of course, Gibbs had assured him that he wouldn't speak a word of what he had been told, and that his job wasn't in danger. Still, after that fateful night the young agent had expected something to be different. Perhaps he had thought Gibbs would treat him differently? That must be it. And yet...it never happened. The head slaps were still as common as ever and he was on the receiving end of the infamous glare at least once a day while they were working a case. It was a relief.

This relief stayed with him even a week after everything had gone down and as he walked into headquarters for another long day of work Tony couldn't help but grin. It faltered, however, when he finally made it to his desk and noticed the stacks of paper taking up space. He let out a groan as he collapsed in his chair, fingers absently filtering through the papers. "This is insane," he complained, slowly lifting his gaze towards Ziva as he put on his puppy dog eyes. "Ziva..."

"Ohhhh no," she replied instantly, not looking up from her computer. "I am not letting you toss your paperwork off on me this time Tony. You will just have to do it yourself. Just like the rest of us."

"But Ziva...you know how long it takes me to type up these reports, and I know you probably stayed late yesterday to get yours done. Just this one time...and I'll make up to you I swear."

The mossad agent finally looked up, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes watching him intensely. "You always say that Tony, and I while I did certainly enjoy that gift card to La Perla"

Tony grinned. "Aha! I _knew_ you'd use it eventually. What did our resident femme fatale treat herself to?"

"Nothing you'll ever see." Ziva smirked, taking in Tony's attempt at disappointment. "Why don't you ask McGee? I'm sure he would help you out."

A sigh resonated from Tim McGee's desk before he glared at the one who gave him up. "Thanks a lot Ziva. I was perfectly fine being left out of this conversation."

Tony laughed, clasping his hands together as he looked towards his other teammate. "How about Probie? Help out your good ol' friend Tony huh? I'll never finish all this..."

It took a moment but Tony knew the moment McGee was done for. He had kept a straight face through most of the request but with when Tony put the pouting on full blast McGee couldn't say no. For the senior field agent it was a gift. For the junior field agent, a curse.

"Fine..." McGee conceded, holding out his hand. "But you owe me big time. Now hurry up and give me something before I change my mind." But they both knew he wouldn't.

Still, Tony grinned and jumped out of his chair, grabbing a couple folders and placing them in his probie's trusty hands. "This is why you're my favorite Probie. I can always count on you to help me out." At the last line he turned to Ziva, shaking his head disappointingly.

"Hey!" she protest, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you give me that look. I have bailed you out on countless occasions. It would not hurt for you to start taking some responsibility."

"She's got you there DiNozzo."

Tony turned to see his boss turning into the bullpen, coffee in hand as he took a seat at his desk. He really needed to figure out where Gibbs had learned his ninja skills from. "I like to see it as being more...efficient."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, briefly glancing at McGee. "He's gonna learn to say no eventually."

'Doubtful," Tony thought, smiling as he watched McGee's cheeks flush a rosy red. No...despite what Gibbs thought, he had full faith that his Probie still had years ahead of him before he would finally be able to deny a request for help. And honestly, it did make the work go by faster.

Hours ticked by as the agents busied themselves with paperwork and cold cases, nothing new coming up. Tony, of course, had spent much of the day goofing off rather than hunkering down to get all his reports filled out. But when it was so easy to get a rise out of his coworkers, how could he possibly resist a prank or two? He even went easy on Tim this time around, knowing he did owe him thanks for taking half of his work. That left Ziva, who more than sufficed. True, he had been reprimanded a few times, but it had been worth it.

When Gibbs finally said they could go the sun had set. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I could use something eat," Tony stated, stretching his arms over his head.

"There's a surprise," came McGee's sarcastic retort.

"I'm a growing boy. So how 'bout it Probie? Zi-va? Anyone?"

Before a response came though the ringing of a cell phone filled the air. Tony glanced down at his desk and saw the caller ID blinking on his cell, the caller unknown. He held up a hand to tell the others to wait a moment and flipped open the phone, bringing it to his hear. "DiNozzo here."

"Hello Anthony," a voice replied, deep and slightly raspy.

It gave Tony the creeps. "Sorry...who is this?" The reception of the call wasn't very good and for a few moments all the young agent could hear was static and the distinct sound of someone breathing into the receiver. His lips slowly slid into a frown as he waited for a response. "Hello?"

"It won't do you any good to know who I am...at least not yet. I have to say it took a bit longer than I would have thought to track you down."

"Looks like you got you wanted. Can't imagine why anyone would go through so much trouble to find me though." As soon as he spoke the words he looked up, eyes instantly locking with Gibbs's. He had a bad feeling about where this was going and watched as his boss motioned for McGee to get a trace on the call.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. You must have some idea why it is someone would be so interested in you, especially after that little stunt you pulled last week."

And suddenly Tony couldn't breathe. How could he possibly know about that? There had been no one there other than himself, Gibbs, and the dealer who they'd said had been knocked out momentarily and was simply confused. Even if he had spoken to someone who the hell would believe him? It didn't make sense and it wasn't until he felt someone grip his shoulders that he was shaken out of his initial shock. He blinked a few times and when his eyes were seeing once more he was face to face with Gibbs whose eyes bore into his own. All it took was one look for the older man to understand. It wasn't until he heard a scream on the other end of the call that he remembered the other was still on the line. "What was that?"

"Just something to get your attention...after all, I needed _someone_ to lead to you didn't I? Of course, now that you and I have found each other I don't really need her anymore."

Tony's eyes widened, his fingers tightening around the phone while Gibbs cursed under his breath, now close enough to hear the voice on the other end. "McGee we need a location _now,_" he ordered, harsh but quiet. "Ziva, I need you to alert the local LEO's, we have a hostage situation. Give them the location as soon as McGee gets it. Keep him on the line as long as you can Tony."

Nodding his head, Tony closed his eyes for a moment and willed himself to stay calm. "Why not just let her go then?" he asked, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, well you know I'd love to Anthony, I really would. Thing is though, she's already seen me. Can't have running off and telling everyone what I look like now can I? Such a waste...she really is a pretty little thing. Soft brown hair...brown eyes...I wish my doctor looked like her."

"Oh god...," Tony breathed, unbelieving of what he had just heard. It had to be a mistake...it had to be. His brain barely had time to process the information before he could hear whimpering in the background and a wave of anger slammed into him. "I swear, if you hurt her..."

"McGee! NOW" Gibbs yelled.

"Just one second...got it!"

As soon as Tony heard those words he grabbed his gun from his desk with his free hand and raced towards the stairs, not bothering to wait for anyone else.

"Well...I suppose we'll have to see how fast you are won't we Anthony? Good luck."

Authors Note: Another chap. done. And let me say, I really don't know how procedure and stuff works so I take full responsibility for the inaccuracies there. Still, I hope it wasn't too bad and as always Feedback is appreciated :-)


	4. Shakespearean Tragedy

Authors Note: I wanna thank everyone for their great reviews :-) Also, there was a good question raised in one of the reviews, which was what the relationship between Gibbs and Tony was going to be, and now I can say without a doubt it is going to focus on the father/son aspect of the two, which you guys will get to see more of coming up :-) Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Shakespearean Tragedy

Gibbs didn't skip a beat when as soon as he saw Tony reach for his desk he yelled for McGee to call him with coordinates and then raced after his young agent. He barely made it into the elevator before the doors slide closed behind them, taking them down into the garage. Those few moments he used to glance over at the Italian, taking in the feelings that seemed to be radiating from him. His eyes were burning with anger, but if studied more closely there was a hint of fear as well that made Gibbs wish there were something he could do. Over years of partnership, one of the hardest parts of the job came to be having to watch his agent suffer, which happened much more than he could have imagined.

The quiet ding of the elevator drew him from his thoughts and he was chasing Tony towards the car before the doors had even completely opened. It wasn't until the pair finally reached the car that the two even spoke, and even then it was because there was no way Gibbs was letting Tony drive. "I'm driving," he stated, giving no room for argument as he pried Tony's fingers from the door handle. Luckily Tony nodded without argument and as Gibbs jumped in the car his phone went off, which he quickly handed to his young protege, knowing it would be McGee. "Get the coordinates from McGee and tell me when to turn."

The tires screeched as they pulled out of the garage, the speed at which Gibbs drove reaching a whole new level of crazy, which Tony actually seemed grateful for. He glanced over at his boss every few seconds, noting the pure concentration on the older man's face. He figured it was so they wouldn't get killed, which was good. It gave Tony the time he needed to mull over everything in his head, over and over again. So someone had been there when the deal had gone south and his boss had nearly been splattered across the pavement. It didn't make any sense. They had cleared the area! Obviously not well enough. But for them to...god, he didn't even want to think about it.

Up ahead he could see what appeared to be their destination. All the twists and turns had lead them towards an industrial park. Identical buildings passed by in flashes of silver until they seemed to be reaching the end. When they finally started to slow down he was already reaching to open the door before the car even stopped. A rough hand gripped his forearm, however, stopping his movements. Tony shot a glare. "What are you doing?? We need to get in there!"

Gibbs was not deterred though and kept his gaze steady. "And we will, but I need to know that you've got a clear head. We don't know who or what's in there and I don't need you getting yourself killed. Clear?"

Although he would never admit it, Tony understood where his boss was coming from, and knew he was right. He wouldn't do anyone any good if his movements were rushed and he ended up getting either himself or Gibbs killed in the process because he wasn't paying attention. "I gotcha boss."

Once the words passed through his lips and Gibbs gave him one last look over he nodded and released his hold, letting Tony get out of the car. Pulling his gun from the holster as he quietly shut the door, he brought it up and approached the entrance. Once he was pressed against the side of the building he took a quick look around, seeing no one other than his boss who was getting ready to push open the door. He nodded his head and as soon as Gibbs pushed open the door he moved around the corner, quickly looking in each direction, knowing that his boss was doing the same.

Before going any further Tony reached to his belt, grabbing his flashlight and clicking it on, bringing it into place above his gun. He turned his head a bit, just enough to see Gibbs nod once, and then slowly moved forward, pausing to look around every couple of feet. Crates were stacked on top of one another throughout the floor along with rope and other equipment that left the floor cluttered. The silence, however, was deafening and with each step he took, Tony felt more and more anxious. "Boss..."

"I know, Tony," Gibbs said quietly, and he did. If there was anything he had learned to trust over the years, it was his gut. And right now, he knew that whatever they were going to find, it wasn't going to be good.

Each second passed like an hour as the two made their way through the building. Soon sirens could be heard in the distance and it wouldn't be long until the others arrived on the scene. Tony was about to suggest doubling back but before he could turn around he caught sight of something from the corner of his eye. "Hey, I think I've got something..."

Moving closer to the object Tony bent down and focused the light towards the floor, discovering that what he had seen was actually a necklace. One that he recognized. After all...he had bought it. Closing his eyes briefly, he drew in a breath, holding it for just a moment before releasing and opening his eyes once more. "She's here somewhere...I..."

While Tony was busy inspecting the jewelry Gibbs had slowly moved forward, checking back every few steps to make sure the other was alright. He came to a corner in the maze the crates seemed to have created and paused for a moment before quickly turning, his eyes immediately locking on the scene before him. Despite his instincts, throughout their search he had hoped and prayed to whoever was up there to just give the kid a break, to let this end with at least a small amount of good news. With what lay before him that hope was shattered.

Before him was the very still body of Jeanne Benoit. Dark tresses of hair fell on either side of her face, lying limply on the cold, concrete floor. Her arms were folded over her waste, giving her a strangely peaceful appearance that clashed with the cold, dark surroundings she had been left in. Kneeling down beside her, he carefully placed to fingers to her neck, silently cursing when he found no pulse and her skin was cool to the touch. He never had a chance to even turn around before he heard the clattering of what had been Tony's flashlight hitting the floor.

All the young agent could do was stare. Stare at the woman he had once loved as she laid on the dirt ridden floor completely lifeless. He didn't even have to ask. The look on Gibbs's face said it all. He couldn't speak, couldn't breath, and before he knew what was happening he was on the floor beside Gibbs, just watching her. More than anything he wanted to reach out to her, touch her just once, but a gentle but firm hand on his forearm kept him from doing so. He even vaguely understood why, but none of it mattered. All that mattered at the moment was that she was gone. Dead. Because of him. Because of his _disease_.

Minutes later the local LEOs and his coworkers arrived and Tony felt himself being lifted and ushered away from the scene while the processing began. He couldn't bare to watch. Conversations came in and out of focus, but when Ducky read the time of death he heard loud and clear. She had been dead before he even received the phone call.

Another hour passed by until Gibbs finally felt comfortable enough to leave, taking Tony with him. Ziva and McGee had been given their orders and Ducky had readily agreed to perform the autopsy that night, despite the late hour. He would call with the results. For now, all Gibbs wanted to concentrate on was getting his agent home, his home to be precise. There was no way he was going to drop Tony off at his apartment, not with a murdering stalker on the loose. No. He'd stay with him, just as he had in the past.

The drive back to his house went by in a disconcerting silence, Gibbs glancing over at Tony every few moments. The other seemed to be trying to keep his emotions in check and it tugged on the older man's heart strings. Those green eyes shone each time they passed a street light, filled with tears that Tony forced himself not to spill and more than anything Gibbs wanted to tell him it was alright. All that held him back was knowing that once they were safely inside he would be able to offer the comfort that he couldn't while he was driving.

Finally they pulled up in front of Gibbs's house and as he turned off the car and opened his own door he realized that Tony had yet to make a move. He just stared forward, his eyes burning holes in the glove compartment. Sighing, Gibbs shut his own door and made his way to the other side of the car, carefully pulling open the passenger side door. "Tony..." he called softly, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on son, let's get you inside."

'Wait a minute...did I just call him...,?' Gibbs thought briefly before shaking his head and shoving it aside. That would be a thought for him to analyze later, when he wasn't dealing with a devastated Tony. On a slightly positive side, Tony seemed to react to the name and turned to face him. At that moment Gibbs would have given anything to be able to take away the raw pain that seemed to radiate from the young man's face. After a brief moment Tony nodded and slowly got out of the car, allowing the boss to usher him inside.

Once inside Gibbs locked the door behind them and got Tony situated on the couch. It was an easy enough task as his senior agent was still barely responsive to anything and allowed Gibbs full control. What he hadn't expected was the sudden rush of tears that seemed to come as soon as the other sat down. They weren't loud, giant sobs but rather silent tears that just rushed down his cheeks and momentarily Gibbs was at a loss. But as he continued to watch his agent's pain he set aside his hard exterior and sat down on the couch beside Tony, gently taking the younger man into his arms. It was only a slight surprise when the other instantly shifted so his head rested against Gibbs's chest, his fingers tangling themselves in the fabric of his shirt. All the while Gibbs combed his fingers through Tony's hair, whispering words of comfort over and over again, telling him it wasn't his fault, that things would be alright.

Eventually Tony had cried himself to sleep and Gibbs carefully shifted in his seat and laid the young man down on the couch. He looked so young, so vulnerable, and the older man silently swore to find out who was trying to mess with Tony's life. Sighing, he made his way towards the basement door, taking one last glance at the dozing agent before heading downstairs.

Working on his boat had always helped him relax and given him a chance to gather his thoughts, which was something he desperately needed to do now. He had called Tony his son, without even having to think. It had just slipped out into conversation as if he were simply saying his name. Part of him blamed the situation, that it had just come from him feeling protective of the young man who had just discovered the woman he had loved dead. But then again, he also recognized that there had to be at least some underlying feelings for it to even enter his mind at all, and if he were honest with himself he knew it was true.

Tony had been working with him longer than any other field agent, and over the years he grown very fond of him. His jokes and antics provided amusement for everyone around him, even if Gibbs would never admit it out loud. And his skills as an agent never ceased to amaze him. While most never truly understood his methods, they were very effective and he had come to respect that. So was it possible that he had come to care for and dare he say...love, this young man as the son he never had?

The answer to that question would have to wait, however, because before he could finish a loud thud broke him from his thoughts, drawing his eyes towards the door. For a second he had thought perhaps Tony had gotten up, however the next crash told him it was more, and thankfully he still had his gun strapped on.


End file.
